En Nombre del Amor
by Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski
Summary: " 'Me ayudarás a silenciar a esos necios que defienden a los muggles, Phineas. Con tu hermano Sirius y tú a mi lado, no tendrán valor para llevarme la contraria' —las palabras de Phineas padre, resonaban en la cabeza del muchacho..." Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos de la Familia Friki" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books".

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado<strong> a Tooru Hally Beelia Friki Potter.

Bell, no soy muy buena para las dedicatorias, así que solo diré que el presente fic ha sido escrito con mucho cariño. Espero que te guste.

* * *

><p><span><strong>EN NOMBRE DEL AMOR<strong>

El día moría, pero no era posible ver los rayos rojizos del sol poniente debido a la gruesa capa de nubes que se extendía sobre el cielo de Londres, otorgándole a la ciudad ese toque tan frío e indiferente que le era caracerístico. Bajo ese cielo opaco, la muchedumbre se movía, cada quien a su ritmo, sobre las grises calles; nadie se preocupaba de otra cosa que no fueran sus propios asuntos, así que probablemente no prestaron mucha atención al joven que salía discretamente de una de las casas que se alzaban a los lados de la calle. El joven comenzó a andar a buen paso por entre la gente; llevaba la cabeza ligeramente agachada procurando que el sombrero oscuro que portaba le cubriera el rostro e iba envuelto en una amplia capa negra; pero, por la calidad de sus botas y de las telas de sus ropas, se podía deducir que no era un ciudadano cualquiera. Bien podría ser un noble o alguien de una familia acomodada. Mirando más de cerca, se podía ver que un brillante y ondulado cabello negro se escapaba apenas por debajo de su sombrero y adornaba de forma muy graciosa su rostro pálido; tenía unos ojos profundos y oscuros, pero una sombra de preocupación empañaba su mirada; su piel daba la impresión de ser suave al tacto, muy cuidada. Definitivamente no era un hombre corriente.

Era un Black. Phineas Black hijo; un joven mago perteneciente a una de las familias de sangre pura más reconocidas del mundo mágico. ¿Pero qué hacía un mago andando por las calles del Londres muggle a esas horas de la tarde? Si su padre se enteraba, estaría en graves problemas; pero era necesario venir y, de todas formas, su padre tendría que enterarse algún día.

Este pensamiento le causó pesar al mago. Phineas contaba con poco más de 17 años y estaba por comenzar su último curso en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia al que asistía; Phineas no deseaba tomar el tren para irse y quedar atrapado en el colegio durante los próximos tres trimestres, sin antes despedirse de un amigo muy especial: Edmund.

Edmund no era un mago, razón por la cual no podía acompañar a Phineas al colegio y lo que es más, dado que los Black eran una familia con una postura tan bien definida ante los muggles, o personas no mágicas, ni siquiera deberían ser amigos. No es que Phineas lo tuviera prohibido, simplemente sucedía que entablar amistad con un muggle era algo impensable, aberrante, vergonzoso para un mago de sangre pura... O al menos, eso era lo que siempre decía el padre de Phineas.

Mientras imaginaba el rostro enojado de su progenitor, el mago alcanzó la taberna estrecha y oscura que guardaba un pasaje secreto al Callejón Diagon; al entrar, se ajustó el sombrero sobre la frente para no ser reconocido, atravesó el lugar con rápidos movimientos y una vez que estuvo frente al muro de ladrillos que disimulaba la entrada al callejón, dió un par de toques con su varita. Abierto el pasaje, se sintió un poco más aliviado. Ahora solo debía volver a casa y acabar de preparar su equipaje para Hogwarts.

La noche pasó de forma difusa para nuestro joven mago, apenas y había intercambiado palabras con sus hermanos y se había retirado a sus habitaciones. Parecía no poder conciliar el sueño, así que se quedó largo rato apoyado junto a la ventana de su cuarto mirando sin mirar el cielo nocturno; en el silencio y la quietud de la noche, sus pensamientos se fueron cerrando en torno a la corta visita que le había hecho a Edmund.

—No es para tanto —había dicho su amigo ante la angustia de Phineas—, volveremos a vernos cuando termines el curso, como los años anteriores. No te preocupes.

No. Esta vez no sería como los años anteriores. Después de terminar el colegio, su progenitor quería ponerlo a trabajar en el Ministerio y, no solo iba a estar más ocupado, sino también, constantemente perseguido por los implacables ojos de Phineas Nigellus Black, quien de ningún modo consentiría esas visitas fugaces al mundo muggle.

—Edmund, yo... —parecía que esa tarde, las palabras le huían, tomo aire y continuó—. No me será tan fácil venir, tendré que ocuparme de cosas...

—Entiendo, Phinn, pero ya habrá tiempo. No me gusta verte tan apesadumbrado.

_"Me ayudarás a silenciar a esos necios que defienden a los muggles, Phineas. Con tu hermano Sirius y tú a mi lado, no tendrán valor para llevarme la contraria" _Las palabras de Phineas padre, resonaban en la cabeza del muchacho, y al mismo tiempo la cálida presencia de Edmund a su lado, lo ponía más tenso.

—Phineas, hay muchas cosas de tu mundo que no comprendo, pero seguro que el nuevo siglo les traerá cambios, igual que al resto de Inglaterra. Los tiempos están cambiando, mi buen amigo, y yo confió en verte otra vez.

—Optimista como siempre, mi querido Edmund —replicó el mago deseando poder creerlo—. Espero que tus palabras se lleguen a cumplir.

—No tengo dudas, Phinn —Edmund alargó su mano blanca para alcanzar la del mago mientras hablaba—, no dudo que volveremos a estar juntos —dicho esto le obsequió un tierno beso en los labios. Phineas no pudo evitar ruborizarse, a pesar de que no fuera la primera vez que esto ocurría.

Teniendo ambos las mejillas coloradas, y con algo de su valor restaurado, Phineas Black se despidió de su amigo con la promesa de que no sería para siempre.

El viento helado de la noche le alborotó los cabellos negros y le devolvió al presente, solo para encontrarse nuevamente sonrojado por los recuerdos de aquella tarde. Mil cosas pasaban ahora por su cabeza, incluso coqueteaba con la idea de escaparse, no tomar el tren para Hogwarts y volver a Londres; ya no era un niño y con algo de suerte podría apañarselas para sobrevivir allí sin hacer uso de la magia, además, tendría seguramente la ayuda de Edmund...

Soltó una breve risita al recordar cómo todo había comenzado con una situación similar. Unos pocos años atrás, sus hermanos Sirius y Arcturus le habian gastado una broma pesada; Arcturus podía ser joven, pero sentía cierto placer en molestar a Phineas, lo cierto es que entre juegos y engaños, sus hermanos habían conseguido que Phineas acabara solo en medio de Londres; sin nadie a quién acudir, sin poder usar magia y asustado de que su padre lo hallara entre muggles, Phineas se sintió totalmente perdido. Anduvo prácticamente a tientas por la ciudad, hasta que tropezó con otra persona; al levantar el rostro, sus ojos asustados se reflejaron en otro par, de brillante color verde, que le ofrecían una mirada franca y abierta. Esos ojos, como esmeraldas, relucían entre los rizos castaños de su propietario y remataban la amplia sonrisa que se abría para Phineas.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás perdido? —dijo el chico de los ojos verdes—. Puedo echarte una mano, conozco bien la ciudad. ¿A dónde te diriges?

Phineas solo asintió, pues no estaba muy seguro de si confiar o no en el chico, pero aún sin haberle dicho a dónde deseaba ir, se pusieron en marcha.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Edmund, Edmund Hartfield. ¿Cual es el tuyo?

—Hmm... Phineas —respondió el interpelado, algo indeciso.

Durante su infancia, mejor dicho, durante toda su vida, Phineas había estado escuchando discursos sobre lo desagradables que eran los muggles, lo torpes y peligrosos que podían resultar para la comunidad mágica cuando por alguna razón entraban en pánico. Eran seres inferiores, le habían dicho, pero Phineas no se lo había creído del todo. Él era curioso, así que, hasta no comprobarlo por sí mismo, no podría formarse una correcta opinión de la gente sin magia.

Ese día, fue la oportunidad perfecta para la empresa. Mientras andaban se conocieron un poco más, el chico vivía no muy lejos del lugar en el que se habían conocido; pese a no ser un noble ni el hijo de una familia acaudalada, Edmund vivía cómodamente; tenía la misma edad que Phineas, pero era apenas más alto que éste último, era de espíritu alegre, optimista y de mente despierta. Los dos muchachos, sin importar el mundo del que provenía cada uno, hicieron amistad rápidamente.

A pesar de lo mucho que ese día significó para el joven mago, la aventura terminó cuando su hermano mayor apareció a sus espaldas para llevarlo a casa. Su padre se había enterado de la broma, y estaba furioso, por fortuna no con Phineas, pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Sirius no pareció notar la presencia de Edmund cerca de ellos, pues los muchachos se habían separado cuando vieron al mayor de los hermanos Black acercarse con paso firme.

Sea como fuere, la amistad de Phineas y Edmund se mantuvo por mucho tiempo, y el mago encontró maneras de visitar a su amigo sin ser descubierto. Con el pasar de los meses, esa amistad floreció en algo más cálido e intenso, que si bien al principio los sorprendió y confundió, terminaron por aceptar lo mucho que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Ahora, el incierto futuro se abría como abismo delante de los jóvenes amantes. Edmund era verdaderamente importante para Phineas, más importante que toda esa lata sobre la pureza de sangre o los muggles. Cómo era posible, pensaba nuestro abatido mago, que estando a las puertas del nuevo siglo, persistieran esas ideas anti-muggles tan medievales.

En ese momento, tuvo una idea. Ya que Edmund lo había ayudado tanto y de tantas maneras, era el momento de que él le devolviera el favor.

Phineas se alejó de la ventana con renovadas fuerzas y se dedicó a terminar de empacar, sin importale lo tarde que era, mientras una sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios. Estaba decidido. No se escaparía de casa aún, iría a Hogwarts, se graduaría y luego pondría todas sus fuerzas al servicio de la defensa de los derechos de los muggles. El rostro enojado y enrojecido de su padre surcó sus pensamientos una vez más, pero lejos de angustiarle, solo sonsiguió arráncarle una sonrisa aun mayor: le divertía la idea de rebelarse, de hacer exactamente lo opuesto a lo que el gran Phineas Nigellus Black había esperado de él. ¡Qué importaba si lo borraban del tapiz familiar! Él estaría luchando por lo que más amaba, y estaba convencido que no se arrenpentiría jamás.

Un par de años después, se podía ver, andando por el centro de Londres, a un joven hombre de cabellos negros y labios rosados, estirados siempre en una sonrisa cálida; sus ojos oscuros lucían siempre serenos, pero apasionados. Ese hombre escribía con frecuencia fervientes artículos para un periódico, un periódico que no circulaba en el Londres que todos conocen, sino únicamente entre la comunidad mágica. También daba discursos y apoyaba de toda forma posible la defensa de los muggles y los hijos de muggles en el mundo mágico. Ponía todo de sí en la causa por la que vivía, y pese a haber sido negado por su familia y repudiado por su padre, Phineas Black estaba satisfecho con su vida, pues al volver a casa recibía siempre el incondicional apoyo y afecto de su querido amigo Edmund.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: Como no se tiene certeza del año de nacimiento de Phineas hijo, lo he situado en 1880. La presente historia se desarrolla más o menos por 1897-98, y su conclusión estaria abrazando los inicios de 1900.<strong>

**El nombre del _amigo_ de Phineas, no tiene nada de particular, solo lo escogí porque me pareció que sonaba bonito y anticuado.**

**Me gustaría añadir que disfruté mucho escribiendo este relato —¡adoro Inglaterra!—, y espero haberme acercado a la idea planteada por mi PS. Es apenas el segundo relato del fandom de HP que escribo y me ha puesto bastante nerviosa. No será mucho, pero ha sido redactado con amor. ¿Qué tal ha estado, merezco un review?**


End file.
